DUERME
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Mi primer songfic,(la cancion en de Arjona-sensei u.u) Dedicada completamente a Misao Makimachi (F.D.S.S.L.A)por su reciente matrimonio. También está dedicado a los adoradores del AM


**_DUERME…_**

Suspiró recuperándose de lo vivido apenas, extasiado. Más que maravilloso, era algo indescriptible. Ladeó la cabeza, como si pensara en el infinito o simplemente como si no pensara en nada. Su mente al fin en blanco. Se daba cuenta de que no quería pensar en nada más, que no fuera la mujer recostada en su costado.

Quiso evocarse a ella, totalmente hermosa. Admirando con paciencia aquella frágil boca abierta a medias, anhelando con franqueza aquellos besos que la bella diosa le ofreció. Escuchando atónito la melodía sencilla de su respiraron tranquila, tan pasiva como sus gestos, tan contrariamente a lo que era despierta ¡Misao, un remolino de expresión!

Cerró los ojos reteniendo con vehemencia la memoria de ese pecho desnudo, firme, fuerte, acoplado perfectamente a su sentir. Descubriendo el encanto el un pretexto de un futuro junto a él.

Maravillosamente ella, Misao, dormida junto a su cuerpo…

**_Tus labios entre abiertos,_**

**_Con un leve zumbido al respirar,_**

**_Tu cara si gestos,_**

**_Tus pechos pretextos de una posible maternidad..._**

****

**_Toda tú dormida ahí,_**

**_Después de la estampida_**

**_De dos cuerpos y el amor..._**

****

Se sonrojo por un instante mirando su pequeño vientre, excitado aún por el sentir de él dentro de ella. Lo entendía, ese lugar había sido hecho para guardar ahí su esencia. Inmaculado, limpio; creado sólo para su propia existencia, bóveda divina para su semilla de amor…

Con sus menuditos pies al fresco, descalzos para ese corto camino de su alma a la suya. Los brazos abiertos al cielo, esperando recibirlo, rogando en sueños llenar ese espacio con su fuerte cuerpo pegador otra vez…

Su ombligo descubierto de la manta. Su mirada azul mar parpadeó observando con atención. Sintiendo el placido saber que todo su mundo, un universo, estaba ahí.

Tan simple que hasta ahora se daba cuenta. El centro de su vida era ella.

Levantó medio cuerpo sobre el de Misao casi insistiendo en besarla de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, que no se atrevió. Murmuró algo inteligible y con los labios aspiró el aliento de aquel pequeño ángel bello, regocijado en recordar su pasión.

**_Tu vientre haciendo un hueco_**

**_Para guardar mis pistilos de agua dulce,_**

**_Tus pies descubiertos, tus brazos abiertos,_**

**_Tu ombligo el universo._**

**_Todo en ti..._**

****

**_Y yo me fumo tu aliento _**

**_Después de la estampida_**

**_De dos cuerpos y el amor._**

****

Un ardor liguero le hizo suspirar extasiado. Las pequeñas marcas en su espalda le consumían deliciosamente. Exhaló levemente. Las delicadas manos de su amor mantenía aún pedazos de su ser...

Pasó su mano por su propio torso, sintiendo el suculento resbalar de sus dedos por su piel, el suave rocío que empapó sus cuerpos seguía en él, un leve sudor compartido que no evaporaba aún de su ser ardiente. Entrecerró la vista opacando su mirada al igual que su razón, llevando sus dedos a su boca. Sudor salado que sabía a placer. Suyo y de ella. Razón de más para que el sentir cambiara a la del néctar de las mil mejores rosas del paraíso más utópico que haya soñado jamás un dios.

Entre mordió sus labios de lado, invocando a su memoria aquellas manitas puras, convertirse en garras para darle placer. Masajeando, acariciando, arañando con ferocidad la virilidad que irrumpió en ella. Ofreciendo con su tacto el mejor de los delirios.

Su mano vagó hasta posarse en su frente, acariciando su piel con la mayor delicadeza con la que puede tocarse un ángel.

_-"Duerme"- _pronunció en un susurró sintiendo que todo aquello era el mejor de los sueños. No la despertó, sino que se mantuvo despierto, velando por ese inocente soñar, absorbiendo con su cuerpo el temblor de su pasión.

**_En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel,_**

**_Y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido;_**

**_Es sudor de sal, que sabe a miel,_**

**_Son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido..._**

****

**_Duerme, duerme..._**

**_Que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando,_**

**_Se vino el cielo a éste lugar_**

**_Mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando._**

****

**_Duerme, duerme..._**

**_Que seré el centinela de tus sueños;_**

**_Que no hallarás ahí uno mejor, _**

**_Que el del que acabo de ser dueño..._**

Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón sedoso de cabello, suspirando hambriento por su esencia. Libre ahí, suelto al fin, y por sobre todo, dilatado en su futón ¡El azabache más oscuro jamás visto estaba bajo su cuerpo! divertidamente, le daba la impresión de estar recostado sobre la noche.

La admiró una vez más.

Sus uñas pintadas de carmín, buscando a tientas esa mano fuerte junto a ella. Con su cuerpo dormido, inconciente de sí. Sus piernas cerradas aplacando ese candor, con pequeños suspiros llenando sus oídos, mientras miraba la luz sobre su cuerpo al respirar. Disfrutando aún en memorias de sus caricias sobre él. Todo su tiempo de meditación se hizo vano, porque todo el perdón que buscaba estaba ahí.

**_Tu pelo derramado_**

**_Llenando de azabache mi colchón,_**

**_Tus uñas pintadas, tus piernas cerradas,_**

**_Tus pliegues en perfecto claroscuro._**

****

**_Y yo creo más en Dios,_**

**_Después de la fortuna_**

**_De dos cuerpos y el amor..._**

Se rió de forma irónica, olvidándose de seriedad y temple unidos. Su frialdad se derritió en esa leve risa, mirando el rostro inseguro de aquel querubín. La acarició entera nuevamente, resistiéndose a tomarla en ese instante, desbordando la ternura en su ser. Murmurando en su conciencia un muy leve _"te amo"._

Lo sabía bien. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba el fervor con que la amaba, no podía comprender en sueños el silencioso hablar de sus manos paseando por sus piel. Se recriminó un momento. Una vida de amarla con maniática pasión acallando siempre con esa serenidad. La cobardía escondida tras el hielo de su carácter. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado por el sentimiento sepultado en su ser. Tantos siglos de acallar en su garganta la calidez de un grito tierno, como el susurro de un Dios.

Su convicción se rompió ahí, mientras le besaba el corazón. Al día siguiente al despertar, ante sus ojos de vida, soltaría de sus labios lo que por terror nunca exhaló.

****

**_Y tú aún no te enteras que te amo,_**

**_Porque no sabes el lenguaje de mis manos._**

**_Mañana al despertar yo te diré,_**

**_Lo que este tiempo por cobarde me callé._**

****

**_Duerme, duerme..._**

**_Que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando,_**

**_Se vino el cielo a éste lugar_**

**_Mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando._**

****

**_Duerme, duerme..._**

**_Que seré el centinela de tus sueños;_**

**_Que no hallarás ahí uno mejor, _**

**_Que el del que acabo de ser dueño..._**

Se tumbó a su lado con cuidado. Sin despertarla se abrazó a su cuerpo. No dormiría, soñaría despierto. Velaría su sueño, imaginando su futuro esperando el mañana con ansias por ser otro hombre. Su nueva convicción se fortaleció al besar su suave hombro y sentir el cosquilleó de su calor. Se mantendría firme junto a ella. Pero, mientras tanto...

_-"Duerme, Misao, duerme..."_

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado, más que nada, porque no tengo ninguna clase de experiencia de en songfics, siempre quise hacer uno, pero me salían fatales, pues bien, aquí está mi mejor intento.

Sin más, quiero dedicarlo a una sola persona, y esa es **_MISAO MAKIMACHI (F.D.S.S.L.A) _**(¿se escribe así?), por razones de su matrimonio, ojalá seas muy feliz con tu Aoshi de carne y hueso. Además de que espero que pronto puedas conseguirte una computadora, pues te extrañamos en 

Sin más que hacer, espero reviews y felicitaciones a nuestra querida compañera que acaba de suicidarse....err...oups...digoooo...casarse, que se merece el mundo y un cachito de luna.

Cuídense y si hacen algo malo, inviten.


End file.
